Phobos
Phobos is Armorchompy's second most important character in the Rebirth RP. He is Deimos' brother, and is at the 5th year (out of five, there was a small retcon, before it he was in the 4th year, but had entered the Academy two years too late.) in the Star Warrior Academy. Backstory Nobody except Phobos knows about his past life. He ran away from his house with his little brother, Deimos, when he was 8 (Deimos, too young to remember, was 5 at the time), and spent the successive few months looking for a safe place to live in, until he was found by the Meta-Knights, who brought him to the Star Warrior Academy, where he and Deimos have lived since then. As for why he ran away from home, he never told anybody, and why would I spoil it to ya now? Personality Phobos is an extremely serious, stalwart, intelligent, skilled and noble person. He spends most of his free time studying, and the rest of it training. As a consequence, while he is admired by both professors and students alike, he doesn't have many friends, not helped by his generally cold and serious behaviour towards strangers. Despite being one of the most promising students in the whole academy, he considers himself overrated as a fighter, and usually loses to the two most skilled students in the Academy, the twins L'Arabel and L'Aramis. Phobos' only hobby is technology, building stuff. While not as brilliant as, say, Professor Stacy, he was able to create his own armor and weapons. Powers, Skills and Flaws Phobos doesn't have any actual powers, unlike his brother. However, he is extremely strong by puffball standards, easily swinging his greatsword around one-handed. Deimos, as mentioned before, is a very expert and skilled swordfighter, very good at defeating both other puffballs and various monsters. He is also somewhat proficient in a few martial arts, although they're not the focus of his fighting style, and is able to enter a trance that allows him to calm down in even the most dangerous situations, heal him from minor wounds, and temporarily raise his reflexes and movement speed. However, all of Phobos' strength comes at one big cost: his movements are rather slow and predictable, which is not helped by his very standard fighting style, which is predictable to a more experienced swordfighter, and by his heavy and cumbersome armor. Also, to enter his trance, he has to concentrate for a few moments, which leaves him open to attacks- though relatively light attacks won't flinch him out of it. Weapons Phobos goes around with a huge black greatsword, which is too heavy for a normal puffball to properly wield like he does. That greatsword is extremely sharp on one side, but relatively blunt on the other. That side is used to crush an armored enemy's foe, or to knock out someone non-lethally. Looks Phobos is a tall, light grey puffball, that almost always has a serious expression. His shoes (feet?) are dark grey. He has a small "x" scar on his forehead, that is almost faded away and pratically impossible to notice, unless you were to already know it was there. Armors Mark 1 His armor was somewhat inspired by Bukiset's color scheme and design, and was quite a bit bulkier than a normal armor. On the top of the head there was a tall, pyramid-like structure, with a triangular hole in the front, that contains a flamethrower. Under it, but above the eyes, were a few gaps that allowed for some ventilation in the armor. It was almost impossible to stab him through those grated fessures, that also act as a gas mask. The shoulder pads are much bigger than Meta Knight's, offering more protection to the sides. The feet are armored too, however there is a clear weak spot, around his feet, which was exploited by L'Arabel in a training session. The armor has a jetpack on the back, that allows Phobos to fly. It is very resistant, but quite heavy too. It contains a flamethrower on the top of the head, that uses the jetpack's fuel for a powerful stream of fire. Either way, the supply of fuel is quite low. Plus, firing this flamethrower for too long might lead into the armor overheating, which is a bad thing, and the fuel tube passes right above Phobos' head, which was a design flaw exploited by Mordred, who completely trashed the armor with on single blow to the head, setting it on fire. The Mark 1 came with a forcefield shield. Affiliations * Deimos: His younger brother is the only person he considers family, and he's his closest friend. He thinks his brother has much more potential than him, and wishes he studied more. He's also very envious of his innate magic powers, because he is completely unable to do any magic, even things as simple as projecting beams out of his sword, which most swordfighters don't even consider magic. * Starry: He knows about her, the student from another school, but he's not sure how to feel about Deimos' (rather obvious) feelings for her. He's that kind of overprotective older brother, you know. * L'Aramis and L'Arabel: He admires and respects both of them, and talks to them a lot, by virtue of him being considered the third strongest student in the school, with them being, respectively, first and second best. * Epsilon: Let's face it, nobody in the universe likes Epsilon. If an evil goddess decided to devour all the known universe and absorb everyone's souls, he'd probably leave out Epsilon, afraid of getting an indigestion. Anyway, Phobos is no exception to this rule, although he reamains affably polite towards him, just like he does towards almost everyone else. * The Professors: He admires all the professors and thinks they're all great at their job, his only complaint with them is that they don't give out enough homework. Yeah, he's that kind of guy. * Meta Knight: He idolizes him, and wants to be as great as him when he grows up to become a knight, which is why he studies so hard. At first, he was shocked by the memory of him cheating against Mordred, but quickly realized it was the right choice. * Kirby: While he obviously considers him a great hero, just like almost everyone else, he got the impression of him being a little... unorthodox from his few visits to the academy. * White Cobra: He is creeped out by the ninja, as if she was a memory from the past he so desperately tried to escape. * Mordred: He hates the fallen knight for the quick curb-stomp he suffered at his hands, and for making his beloved armor unusable. * ???: ??? Trivia * He isn't interested in most videogames, but likes to play fighting games, mostly because of their high difficulty curve. * Before the retcon, despite him being only in the 4th year, he is trusted by the professors as much as the best students of the 5th year. ** However, thanks to his... unique past, he'd entered the 1st year two years later than usual, so he's actually older than the 5th year students. ** Now, he's a "regular" 17 years old 5th year student. * His normal battle theme would be Megalo'm'ania, from Live a Live. * His serious battle theme would be Another's Requiem/Yet Another Requiem/Final Battle - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. * His encounter theme would be Scenery Called Every Day, from Wild Arms. * At the beginning, Phobos was meant to be my main character, and was much more morally grey, and older. Then I realized he'd have been too similar to my older characters this way, and created Deimos. ** Despite the fact that, right now, Deimos is definitely more important than Phobos, I am still planning my arcs in a way that gives both of them a similar amount of spotlight. * HIs personality was based off the "Abel" archetype of Fire Emblem (A young, but serious and calm guy with a more hotheaded brother), combined with the "Jagen" archetype (Character with very high base stats and bad growths, starts fantastic and ends up subpar.), in the "Oifey" subarchetype (Character with high base stats and alright growths, starts great and ends still great.). * His name and his brother's come from the two greek gods of fear, children of Ares. No, they don't really have any fear related powers, it just sounds cool. * Phobos knows most of the students in the school, even those he has never spoken to. Category:Armorchompy Category:Kirby RP Category:Male Category:White Category:Black Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters